Trials and Tales
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Another side. Another story. Another life. I will take my trial. I will become a tale. Yaoi
1. Prologue

Trials and Tales

Prologue:

This story begins within the leafy walls of Konoha, a village that is fighting for its life as the devil's nine tailed menace strikes out with full force, with the birth of a single child and the downfall of an angry blood thirsty demon with nine flaming tails and taking it's blonde champion with it. A small child. The only child to be born to his parents, a child who caused death.

"Kakashi! Where is Minato!?" said the exhausted mother when the ordeal was finally over. "Where is he?"

The silver haired ninja shook his head his eyes wandering slightly to the ground as he tried to find words to describe the situation, quietly and bluntly he replied,

"He is dead…"

"Nani!? No! Where is my son then?"

"I would fear you would ask that… Iruka." Kakashi beckoned the brown haired teen forward who was carrying a small bundle swathed in bloody ripped robes of dirtied white cloth.

"Is he alright!? I remember Minato taking him! What happened is he alright?"

Iruka nodded wordlessly and passed the bundle to the mother, and glanced over at the door as Kurenai, Asuma and Gai entered just as she began coughing harshly.

"What is this!?"

The woman drew back harshly as if burned when she saw the swirling black tattoo on her newborn's stomach,

"No! Minato! H-he can't!"

"He did, we have won, yet we paid the price of losing him…" Kakashi's voice was thick with unspent emotion as he fought to keep tears at bay; Iruka grasped Kakashi's bloodied hand in his.

"What will you call him?" Iruka asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder; Kurenai walked over to the red head quickly and noted her pulse rate.

"I-I don't h-have m-much t-time left… I will name him. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. H-he-" She never finished her sentence, with that the woman gave up, and her heart stopped beating, she breathed her final breath and lay back and was still and cold for all eternity.

"Kushina…" Iruka murmured as he put Naruto down on a bundle of blanket shreds, the October sun was weak, yet determined and it shone in thin golden shards through the ruined and burnt hospital window its feeble rays touching a golden finger on the tiny infant.

The other Jônin gathered round to stare at Naruto

"He is still… His eyes are closed, he should be crying." Gai commented, "Why is he so still?"

"I think he understands the graveness of this situation…" said Kurenai, wiping are eyes with the heel of her bloodied hand.

It is true. Naruto's eyes should have been open; he should have been wailing and screaming by now, especially since he was supposedly hungry.

"He has the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He has no need to do so. He is different."

The five nin looked up to see Jiraiya standing at the window, his arms folded as he gazed down at the sad little bundle with a single tuft of blonde hair peeking out.

"We must leave him now in the care of the Sandaime Sarutobi." said Asuma; he flicked his cigarette end out of the door. They all stepped back from the new born. The wind played through the trees, whispering quietly as it swept by mourning, as spirits joined it in its death song.

"Not one word shall escape to our youngsters that this child bears the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But it is highly unlikely that Naruto will survive. Not in this state anyway."

The Hokage instructed all the villagers and ninja as they looked up at him their faces drenched and pale as the rain fell down harder that ever, a streak of lightening tore the sky apart and the sound rumbled at fragile building complexes, causing them to wobble and shake.

"The sky is crying…For all that we have lost and gained…" Kakashi said as he turned to Iruka who was quietly sobbing into his black clad shoulder.

"It's not that… Naruto will die… Not one child has survived the Kyuubi yet… He is the only living relative that is closest to Minato!"

"I know… But we must be positive. Minato saved us all." Iruka stared at Kakashi before turning away to hide his ever flowing tears that threatened to never cease.

But dear reader, Uzumaki Naruto lived. He survived the demon Kyuubi, and this is his tale.

* * *

Part 1- Demon

Uzumaki Naruto lived.

But his existence in the village was caused for much speculation in the shinobi community.

"I heard he has this great monster fox spirit sealed inside him!"

"No! He can't! Are you serious?"

Naruto walked down the street his hands in his pockets as he heard a young woman conversing with her friend in front of the Yamanka flower shop, he bowed his head slightly when he heard them.

"Is that him? The demon fox that attacked 13 years ago?"

Naruto glanced up from where he had been staring blankly at his feet to the speaker, a tall man hugging his child close as if shielding him from the young blonde. Naruto stared hard at him, the man caught him looking and shifted nervously as he saw the cerulean eyes staring at him.

"He has no parents, I wonder who looks after him, and I heard that the Sandaime was taking care of him personally"

Naruto whimpered he couldn't take all these people whispering rumours about him, he broke in to a run, pushing people out of the way, hearing them mutter, 'filth' and 'It's that demon again! Shouldn't he be off somewhere murdering an innocent family?'

The blonde couldn't say anything back since everything the villagers were saying was true, he had nothing to say in his defence. He did have a murderous demon sealed inside him, he didn't have any parents, and he didn't have anyone in his life.

He kept on running, to where he knew he'd be safe from all the hostile stares, the muttering and worst of all the rumours. At last Naruto stopped at the pier, he sat down at the water's edge and threw a pebble into the orange and pink stained water as the sun set behind him, Naruto threw another pebble, this one was rough and sharp, unlike all the others which were smooth and flawless, an oddity, Naruto thought as he watched this odd little stone sink beneath the even surface of the water, the stone that resembled him.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through midnight locks of hair; he turned around and looked over at the pink haired girl who was standing a few meters away from him.

"… Sakura… Have you seen Naruto?"

The rosette looked up from her book and blushed slightly.

"No, he never came to training this morning,"

"Sasuke I think you might want to check the pier" Kakashi looked over the top of his own porn book, the raven nodded and walked off his hands shoved deep inside his short pockets.

Naruto blinked as he was snapped out of his reverie, he looked at his reflection. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, orange clad body. He stiffened as he felt a familiar chakra presence wash over him.

"Sasuke… Why are you here?"

"Hn. I came to ask why you didn't come to training this morning Kaka-sensei was worried, in fact all of us were, and we didn't know where you were. Sakura was pissed at first but then started fretting over how you weren't here and thinking that you had hurt yourself somewhere." Sasuke sat down and dangled his feet in the water.

Naruto considerably brightened at the fact that his pink haired friend and crush had worried about him, but then his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke… the reason why I didn't come to training was because I was scared to face the truth."

"Truth?" Sasuke tilted his head to one side as if to see his friends face in a whole new perspective and scratched the side of his nose absentmindedly.

"The villagers… Y'know they spread rumours about me and I hate it" Naruto looked away since he didn't want his raven haired friend to see his tears that were coursing down his face. Sasuke, was slightly surprised as he heard Naruto break down, it made even his icy heart melt to hear his only friend so unhappy, thinking how crazy this might be, he put his arms hesitantly around the blonde's small frame and embraced him awkwardly for a few seconds.

Naruto hiccupped and stared in amazement at Sasuke, before flinging himself onto the Uchiha wrapping his arms around his shoulders and began sobbing into his shirt. Sasuke was now genuinely surprised and it had shown on his face because Naruto let go of him slightly. Sasuke retrieved his slightly cold posture once more and patted his friend gently on the back as he listened to Naruto babble on how the villagers hated him and he didn't know why.

"And they hate me Sasuke! They throw stuff at me and they hit me! They insult me, and I never did anything to them! Why? Sasuke! Why do they do this?"

Sasuke looked down at the blonde who was still crying softly on his shoulder, brushing aside a stray lock of golden hair Sasuke pressed his lips gently to his forehead before standing up once more.

"It's what my mother used to do when I was sad,"

Naruto looked up at him in disbelief, a small light blush dusted his tanned features, Sasuke ignored the heated stare and offered his hand to Naruto who grabbed it and hauled his body up.

"Listen Naruto, I really don't know what the hell you are going on about but it's going to be ok. Trust me, Kakashi and Sakura on this ok?"

Naruto sniffed and nodded, and then fell silent as he watched his best friend walk off back to the village, as the last rays of the dying sun disappeared behind the Hokage Mountain.


	2. Demon

Part 1- Demon

Uzumaki Naruto lived.

But his existence in the village was caused for much speculation in the shinobi community.

"I heard he has this great monster fox spirit sealed inside him!"

"No! He can't! Are you serious?"

Naruto walked down the street his hands in his pockets as he heard a young woman conversing with her friend in front of the Yamanka flower shop, he bowed his head slightly when he heard them.

"Is that him? The demon fox that attacked 13 years ago?"

Naruto glanced up from where he had been staring blankly at his feet to the speaker, a tall man hugging his child close as if shielding him from the young blonde. Naruto stared hard at him, the man caught him looking and shifted nervously as he saw the cerulean eyes staring at him.

"He has no parents, I wonder who looks after him, and I heard that the Sandaime was taking care of him personally"

Naruto whimpered he couldn't take all these people whispering rumours about him, he broke in to a run, pushing people out of the way, hearing them mutter, 'filth' and 'It's that demon again! Shouldn't he be off somewhere murdering an innocent family?'

The blonde couldn't say anything back since everything the villagers were saying was true, he had nothing to say in his defence. He did have a murderous demon sealed inside him, he didn't have any parents, and he didn't have anyone in his life.

He kept on running, to where he knew he'd be safe from all the hostile stares, the muttering and worst of all the rumours. At last Naruto stopped at the pier, he sat down at the water's edge and threw a pebble into the orange and pink stained water as the sun set behind him, Naruto threw another pebble, this one was rough and sharp, unlike all the others which were smooth and flawless, an oddity, Naruto thought as he watched this odd little stone sink beneath the even surface of the water, the stone that resembled him.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through midnight locks of hair; he turned around and looked over at the pink haired girl who was standing a few meters away from him.

"… Sakura… Have you seen Naruto?"

The rosette looked up from her book and blushed slightly.

"No, he never came to training this morning,"

"Sasuke I think you might want to check the pier" Kakashi looked over the top of his book, the raven nodded and walked off his hands shoved deep inside his short pockets.

Naruto blinked as he was snapped out of his reverie, he looked at his reflection. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, orange clad body. He stiffened as he felt a familiar chakra presence wash over him.

"Sasuke… Why are you here?"

"Hn. I came to ask why you didn't come to training this morning Kaka-sensei was worried, in fact all of us were, and we didn't know where you were. Sakura was pissed at first but then started fretting over how you weren't here and thinking that you had hurt yourself somewhere." Sasuke sat down and dangled his feet in the water.

Naruto considerably brightened at the fact that his pink haired friend and crush had worried about him, but then his face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke… the reason why I didn't come to training was because I was scared to face the truth."

"Truth?" Sasuke tilted his head to one side as if to see his friends face in a whole new perspective and scratched the side of his nose absentmindedly.

"The villagers… Y'know they spread rumours about me and I hate it" Naruto looked away since he didn't want his raven haired friend to see his tears that were coursing down his face. Sasuke, was slightly surprised as he heard Naruto break down, it made even his icy heart melt to hear his only friend so unhappy, thinking how crazy this might be, he put his arms hesitantly around the blonde's small frame and embraced him awkwardly for a few seconds.

Naruto hiccupped and stared in amazement at Sasuke, before flinging himself onto the Uchiha wrapping his arms around his shoulders and began sobbing into his shirt. Sasuke was now genuinely surprised and it had shown on his face because Naruto let go of him slightly. Sasuke retrieved his slightly cold posture once more and patted his friend gently on the back as he listened to Naruto babble on how the villagers hated him and he didn't know why.

"And they hate me Sasuke! They throw stuff at me and they hit me! They insult me, and I never did anything to them! Why? Sasuke! Why do they do this?"

Sasuke looked down at the blonde who was still crying softly on his shoulder, brushing aside a stray lock of golden hair Sasuke pressed his lips gently to his forehead before standing up once more.

"It's what my mother used to do when I was sad,"

Naruto looked up at him in disbelief, a small light blush dusted his tanned features, Sasuke ignored the heated stare and offered his hand to Naruto who grabbed it and hauled his body up.

"Listen Naruto, I really don't know what the hell you are going on about but it's going to be ok. Trust me, Kakashi and Sakura on this ok?"

Naruto sniffed and nodded, and then fell silent as he watched his best friend walk off back to the village, as the last rays of the dying sun disappeared behind the Hokage Mountain.


	3. Team 7

Part 2- Team 7

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked up to see Naruto running up to them, smiling and shouting the next day the sun reflecting off his sunny blonde hair, and glinting off his forehead protector as he stopped in front of them panting as he tried to slow down his heart rate.

"Naruto! You are covered in dirt and cuts! Who did this to you?" Sakura asked as she grabbed his arm and slid up the sleeve to show angry red welts and bruises.

"I was careless yesterday when I did some private training…" Naruto muttered looking away his eyes shifting back to his arm and away again.

"I know very well this didn't happen yesterday! Stop lying to us Naruto, we're your friends you don't have to hide stuff from us!" exclaimed Sakura as she applied some healing salve she always carried before bandaging the worst wounds.

"I was attacked by some kids out side the Academy after I had been in to see Iruka-sensei… They called me names; I got really pissed so I hit the leader who ran off crying. The others started to call me outcast and demon and loner, and threw rocks at me. I let them hit me until one progressed to Shuriken… Iruka-sensei came out and was furious with them, he said he would be having a talk with their parents… they laughed and ran away…" Naruto gazed down at his feet, as he fought to keep his emotions to himself.

"No… I can't believe they would throw Shuriken at you! And call you names for what?! How long has this been happening for?" Sakura looked horrified her green eyes looked at Naruto, scanning his face.

"Then?" Sasuke came over and sat down next to the blonde, Kakashi put away his book and lent against the railings.

"I ran home."

"That all?"

"I-i… Did what I normally do when I get home"

"That is?"

"I didn't do anything… Crying doesn't get me anywhere, so I went out and stood onto of the Hokage monuments… I thought about my life… Why it all happened,"

"Hey since we are all feeling slightly down, why not cancel training and I'll treat you all to Ramen, the Sandaime says we have been working hard this past week so he said we deserve a day off, what do you say guys?"

Naruto brightened up at the sound of his favourite food but didn't go hyper as usual he merely smiled and stood up.

"Race you to Ichiraku's! Last one there is a Sloppy Snail in a Pigsty!" Naruto took off running; Sakura smiled and ran after the blonde yelling 'matte Naruto!'

Sasuke looked and shrugged, Kakashi slipped past him,

"Hey Sasuke! If you don't want to be last hurry up!"

Sasuke smiled to himself lightly and broke into a light jog, not caring if he was last or not.


	4. Training

Part 3- Training

Naruto dodged the Kunai that was thrown at him and spun around kicking Sakura in the gut; she keeled over for a second before grabbing his still outstretched leg and swing him around. Naruto hit the hard packed earth with a thud, Sakura leapt above her leg swinging up ready to finish it with a devastating kick to his chest, Naruto rolled to one side and loosed three shuriken at her, they struck her in the shoulder and upper torso before she disappeared.

"Geh! Replacement technique! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Five Naruto's appeared and Sakura stalled for a moment before Kakashi came in.

"Ok stop, that was really good Sakura, you have progressed steadily and actively, I'm proud of you, Naruto you face Sasuke now."

Naruto turned and adopted a defence stance as he knew from experience Sasuke would always strike first.

"Katon: Gouyakku no jutsu!" A blazing ball of fire shot towards him, Naruto grimaced as he drove all his chakra to his feet as he dodged the attack.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

"Baka!"

Naruto lunged forwards and struck the Uchiha in the face with the heel of his hand in a vicious backhand cut. Sasuke grunted and managed to block the attack before he activated his Sharingan and his shin met Naruto's foot as he twisted to duck the heavy punch Sasuke threw at him. Sasuke dropped to the ground as a clone came up behind and tried to jump on him but instead leapt on the real Naruto who began smashing it about before he realised it was himself.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and punched him in the face but just leapt to the right as Naruto swung back his legs locked together in a double body kick.

"Moron!"

Naruto glowered and threw a kunai at Sasuke's head, Sasuke ducked and it thudded into a tree. The blonde threw several kunai and leapt on Sasuke pinning him. Sasuke rolled backwards changing the positions so he was sitting on top of Naruto. Naruto growled and punched Sasuke in the stomach but was instead hauled bodily from the ground and a pale leg sent him sky ward. Naruto felt a leg smash into his side and then the heel of Sasuke's hand as it drove into his head making him cough blood, Naruto tried to get away but Sasuke finished with the spinning kick of his lion combo.

Naruto spat blood from mouth and looked up at Sasuke who smirked and sat down next to him.

"You have transformed into a worthy sparring opponent, Usuratonkachi…"

"TEME! DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T YOU THINK GETTING TAUNTED EVERYDAY IS ENOUGH! OH WAIT IM SORRY YOU ARE THE LAST FAMOUS POPULAR UCHIHA OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW! OF COURSE YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED WHAT IT CAN DO TO YOU!" Naruto leapt to his feet and ran off his face in his arms as he tried to wipe away his flowing tears.

Sasuke stared at the retreating back of Naruto before he got to his feet and sped after him.

Sasuke found Naruto at the pier again, his head resting on his arms which were propped up on his knees, his usually laughing blue eyes, now bleeding red as he fought with his feelings, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Naruto…"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

Sasuke took out a kunai and stepped back as Naruto stood his hands now sharp tipped claws and raised, his mouth half open fangs protruding out from the upper gum ripping his lower lip, but his eyes…his eyes were the worst. They were blood red, with flecks of orange and yellow, evil and slitted they stared cruelly boring holes into his soul. Sasuke took another step as Naruto snarled and came forwards. Suddenly he lunged and swiped a clawed hand across Sasuke's throat, narrowly missing the jugular. The raven stumbled back the kunai in front of him now his other hand clutching the wound which was bleeding uncontrollably, his eyes widened in alarm.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? COMING TO MAKE MY PITIFUL LIFE HELL EVEN MORE?! I KNOW YOU LOVE SEEING ME SUFFER, YOU SICK SADISTIC PIECES OF SHIT!"

Naruto obviously thought he was one of the villagers, since the look in his eyes had those of when they attacked him, Sasuke dodged another fatal blow to his head and slashed at Naruto's arm as he came again causing to howl in agony, Sasuke gritted his teeth he hated hurting his best friend but he knew he had to, he was bleeding from most likely a life threatening wound and was steadily getting weaker as he stood.

Naruto screamed again and leapt at Sasuke who couldn't move fast enough caught a clawed hand ripping through his side; Sasuke yelled and clamped a hand to his waist feeling warm blood trickle. Naruto lunged but this time he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders wrenching his head to the side as his tongue swiped across the heavily bleeding neck wound, Sasuke flinched and elbowed the blonde in the face.

"How come you taste so delicious?" Naruto breathed into a pale ear, he bit down hard on the soft skin, grinning as he heard his pitiful victim whimper, Naruto spun Sasuke around his blood red eyes glinting maliciously as he grasped the Uchiha by the collar and lifted him bodily threw him some way up the wooden platform.

The Uchiha lay there unable to do anything, as Naruto advanced once again. 'This just how prey feels when its predator has finally caught it huh?' he thought. 'Damn I am so weak, how could I not stop him?' Sasuke turned to see the blonde hurtling through the air with five shuriken; he rolled to one side and managed to avoid four save one that struck him on his shoulder.

"Naruto… Stop, this isn't you, it's the Kyuubi, fight it! NARUTO!! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE GOD DAMNIT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Sasuke yelled hoarsely, had risen to his feet with much effort despite the wounds and had grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and was shaking him as if trying to let some sense reach him.

"LET ME GO!!!" Naruto struggled but Sasuke could see that Naruto was telling the fox to let go as his words had somewhat reached him, his eyes were a bluey red colour and his fangs were disappearing.

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!"

Sasuke held tighter as the fox took over once more and he was blasted away by a tremendous amount of red chakra. Naruto shook himself and charged. Sasuke felt his consciousness slipping and he braced himself for the attack, but as his vision faded he saw Kakashi standing there, and then he passed out.


	5. Kyuubi

Part 4- Kyuubi

Naruto woke to find himself in a clean hospital bed; he looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi standing over him.

"W-what happened yesterday?" he raised a bandaged and shaky hand to his head; it ached and hurt a lot, 'Damn fox' he cursed mentally.

Kakashi said nothing but merely turned to look at the figure lying in the bed next to him.

"Kaka-sensei? W-who is that?"

"It's Sasuke. You attacked him when he went after you to apologise, he may be cold and withdrawn but he has a kind heart, Naruto… Look at me. You nearly killed him; you only suffered minor wounds since he did not wish to hurt you."

Sakura was crying silently, Naruto bolted up right.

"SASUKE!"

"Shh. Naruto, he is fine now, he needs rest and so do you,"

"Sensei… Why is your arm in a sling?"

"Because when I arrived in time to pull you off Sasuke you managed to break my wrist in three places and this was my writing and eating hand…"

"Oh… gomenasai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto apologised sheepishly.

Naruto closed his eyes and lay back into the soft pillows with a thump and inhaled the clean scent of linen and disinfectant. The door opened and a nurse came in with Iruka to check up on them.

"Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke seems fine, his blood pressure and heart rate are back to normal and his wounds are healing well, but his neck wound will need stitches later and no hard training for at least two days." The nurse smiled,

"That's good; can he still go on missions?"

"Don't push him, but yes he can,"

The nurse smiled again and came over to Naruto and took his temperature,

"Uzumaki Naruto seems in good health too, I'm amazed that your students heal very well and quickly, they should be out of here in a day or two, and Iruka here wants to talk to you," she waved and walked out of the room.

"Kakashi, the Sandaime has asked for you because he needs to talk about… matters about… y'know"

"It's ok Iruka, Sakura you come too; do you want to come or no?" Kakashi asked his head popping around the door, Iruka nodded and said goodbye to Naruto who smiled back.

Naruto sat up once more and sat down next to Sasuke, he cringed when he saw the wounds on his neck, they were an angry red undoubtedly infected, 'did I really do this?' he thought as he watched the screen of Sasuke's IV drip as it transferred antibiotics and blood into his veins. He watched as Sasuke's chest rose with each breath and the screen showing his heart rate was even.

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was bright blue eyes staring at him, his own widened in alarm but he then calmed down as he realised he was in no immediate danger.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke…I didn't mean to attack you like that yesterday, it was because I was really mad and I was a little emotional then and I let Kyuubi take over… and yeah…"

Sasuke sat up and removed the oxygen mask from his face,

"Sasuke I think you should keep that on." Kakashi had returned with Sakura who looked relieved that both her team mates were ok. Sasuke shrugged and muttered something. 'That was fast…' thought Naruto, he gazed down at the pale boy.

"What was that Sasuke?" Kakashi put a hand up to his ear,

"I said, I'm fine…" Sasuke's voice came out rough and grating,

"Here drink this" Naruto placed a glass of water in his friend's hands,

"What did Hokage-sama want?" Naruto asked looking up at his Sensei.

"About the Kyuubi" Naruto's face fell and he began tracing his palm willing this conversation to go on with out him.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke coughed,

"The Sandaime said since you are emotionally unstable your inner mind or mentality is disrupted from its normal view of thinking, so the Kyuubi takes this as an opportunity to try and break free, via using Naruto's body to rampage."

"What happens if this gets out of control?" Sasuke enquired fearing the worst.

"Then we will have to kill him. No saving him then, he'd be the same bloody demon who spattered blood across the pages of Ninja history, the creature is a legend…"

Naruto stiffened visibly, Sasuke clenched the glass so hard it shattered his eyes showed an unreadable expression of anger and something else and Sakura covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out, tears silently pouring down her face once more.

"I personally don't want Naruto to die, so we need to be very careful now."

"I hate the Kyuubi; I hate it for what it makes me…" Naruto muttered his face wrinkled up in disgust,

"You two should get some rest now, and Sasuke put that back on we will be back later" Kakashi left the room,

"Bye, I hope you two get better quickly" Sakura whispered as closed the door behind her.


	6. Death Sight

Part 5- Death Sight

Naruto and Sasuke were released two days later, they walked together silently down the road until it started once more.

"Oh look everyone it's that filthy demon who lives on streets and crawls around for our scraps!" A child jeered.

"Murderer! You killed my parents so you should die too!"

"GO die in a ditch far away from here so we can sleep properly for once every night!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put out a hand to stop Naruto from taking a step forward,

"Shut up…" his voice rang with quiet menace; the villagers stopped laughing and froze,

"Shut up, all of you, you are equally disgusting and despicable if he is to you, the Kyuubi has nothing to do with him and he can't choose whether he wanted this to be his fate or not! Is his personality murderous? Is it cruel? No I don't think it is. So why don't you try imagining yourselves in his place, go on I want to see you do so now," Sasuke glared at them all his Sharingan blazing in its evil deep red colour his arms crossed across his chest.

"Hah, why should we?" said one, and he turned back, Sasuke was next to him in an instant and his fist connected with his gut, the man grunted and fell unconscious.

"Sasuke… Don't defend me… It will make them hate me more and you as well,"

"Why don't you die as well since you are so close to demon boy here?"

"That devil's spawn should just go back to his master with his tails between his legs!"

Naruto had, had enough, pictures were flashing before his eyes, they were bloody, terrible, disgusting, Naruto lurched forwards and vomited, he wiped away the bile from his mouth as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steady himself.

He felt the blood rise behind his eyes and heard it pounding in his ears, Naruto roared and foul, murderous chakra filled with the intent to kill flushed out in terrifying rage.

Bodies, blood, yes he wanted them all dead, he wanted them all to be screaming for mercy at his feet, he wanted to rip is fangs and claws through them relishing in their agony and pain, he wanted to rip them apart like the way the wind does to leaves on a tree.

Sasuke backed away as he watched this gory death sight, it was horrible, watching Naruto grab the nearest and savage him to pieces, he wanted to help him but something within him snapped as he remembered Itachi. Naruto tried to shield himself away from the demon, to shut him out of this world,

"Damnit!" he cursed,

But instead the raven turned on his heel and ran towards the Hokage tower to tell all the others, this terrible, unbelievable news of what he had just seen.


	7. Tales

Part 6- Tales

"He couldn't have! His chakra was all but compressed yesterday!" Iruka said. He clutched the note book to his chest he was holding in front of him and shook his head from side to side in despair.

"Well he did… And we need to hurry he is creating a massacre of us!" said Sasuke gasping, "He has killed three since I got here!"

"But what can we do? No one can calm him! We know this since Sasuke tried and nearly paid the price of his life!" said Kurenai beginning to pace.

"Kakashi, Genma and Gai you three go with Sasuke to find Naruto and bring him back, if he struggles bring him with full force. I have already sent Neji, Lee and Shikamaru. Kurenai you and Asuma take a squad of medics over there fast, Iruka you stay here with me and Sakura" the Sandaime commanded.

"Oh my god he will be the end of us all! Somehow breaking the seal of the compressed chakra and is now slaughtering the villagers! Unbelievable! It's Unthinkable!!" Iruka grabbed his hair and pulled causing his hair band to snap and his brown hair to come cascading down his shoulders, his face contorted with unreadable expressions. Sakura looked extremely pale.

"Iruka calm down…You getting hysterical. We need to hold council with Naruto,"

"You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"It depends…Iruka go fetch the village elders"

Iruka paled himself and put his head in his hands, Sakura rubbed his back and spoke soothing words to him that it would be ok. This particular meeting would have to make an important decision, one that would affect the safety and wellbeing of the entire village of Konoha.


	8. Massacre

Part 7- Massacre

And what was Naruto doing whilst this was all happening, the council setting down his fate in ink and paper?

Reader… Sasuke had not seen the worst of it. Naruto ripped down building after building, leaving a burning trail in his wake as many perished to try and save loved ones or died trying to escape. At one point one shinobi seemed to have stopped Naruto completely, instead he was thrown aside, his head hitting the side of a wall and his body sliding down the wall like a broken doll, Lee stepped in front trying to protect the already mangled body from further harm.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's team had arrived, the corpse of Naruto turned to face them, it may have looked like Naruto but it wasn't him who controlled. It was frightening, lips bleeding black, claws stained with dark shining blood that was congealing slightly as it reacted with the air, eyes that burnt holes inside people making them remember their most terrifying and hideous memories.

The Kyuubi smirked and left the body of Nara Shikamaru by the wall and a burnt Lee and advanced on the small group.

"We take him down by force!" muttered Kakashi as Gai, Genma and Sasuke caught up.

The Kyuubi's red eyes glittered and observed them as it licked its lips, perfect, more moving sacks of warm liquid to rip apart; he thought his sick twisted mind conjured up more imagery ways to kill in pleasure, more pain to bask in.

Kakashi disappeared, Genma loosed ten kunai followed by ten shuriken, Sasuke slipped out of his vision and Gai crashed into Naruto. Naruto growled and cuffed Gai throwing him in the same fashion as he had with Shikamaru. Kakashi appeared from under the ground, Kyuubi leapt upwards, and gusted fiery breath down, he was clipped on the side of a shadow windmill as Sasuke appeared next to him, in rage he swung out his hand and ripped open the dreadful wound he had inflicted the day before, Sasuke choked and paid for lack of concentration to be slammed into a burning building where he fell his right arm broken his throat torn open, life bubbling out of him as quickly as the red substance from the wound.

Kakashi dodged the fire and saw out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke being shunned aside, he leapt at Naruto and threw a kunai which pinned his jacket to the wall and exploding tag on the end of it.

Sasuke stood up shakily and made his way to Naruto who was struggling out of the wires that bound him.

"Naruto snap out of it!" Sasuke raised his fist and punched him hard in the stomach. Naruto growled and broke yet another wire.

"Get, away! I'll kill Sasuke, you if you don't! Just move, NO!" Naruto's speech was mixed up as he fought with the Kyuubi, tears streaming out of his red eyes.

"Naruto! Listen! Snap out of it, you can do this!!!" Sasuke raised his hand again but Naruto had broken free and grabbed Sasuke around his mangled throat,

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL! ILL KILL YOU ALL AND I WONT HAVE ANY REMORSE!" Naruto yelled his eyes more clear blue than red.

Genma and Kakashi gasped as they saw Naruto take out a kunai and plunged it right through Sasuke's heart. Naruto shrugged the body off himself and threw Sasuke to the ground still coughing.

"Die… I don't care, you never did, do you Uchiha brat? Do I look like I merely return favours?" *** Kyuubi you do care because you and I are one. We feel the same emotions. You are feeling pain.***

Sasuke coughed blood spattering everywhere as he saw his friend standing over him talking almost like someone commenting on the weather, normally like nothing had ever happened,

"I did care Naruto… I cared more than you ever thought…I promise you will regret this…I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time…" Sasuke closed his dark eyes a single tear sliding out; a pale hand came up to his face. 'What are you? Naruto?' was the last thought the Uchiha had before he let his hand drop and his life was swept away from him, ending his pain, turning it out like a light.

Kakashi ran at Naruto with his Chidori, and struck, it took off the blonde's arm but it regenerated. Naruto grabbed him by his wrist and pulled his sensei forward so close he was looking into the angry blue gaze. They stayed like that before Naruto twisted and Kakashi felt something snap.

"Kakashi what are you doing!" Genma yelled, Kakashi stared in horror at Naruto as he smiled and took one of his fingers in his hand and snapped it too. Kakashi winced.

"Naruto… Why?"

The blonde still smiling snapped the next finger,

"I want to hear you scream, Hatake Kakashi! We never finished what we had started 13 years ago did we?" he hissed.

Gai and Genma looked at each other and then leapt at Naruto who was still occupied with silver haired nin to notice. Gai plummeted down as Naruto snapped his teachers last finger and threw him aside and turned he blasted Gai away but then stopped in alarm as he felt something hit his back, then arm, he turned his head and saw Neji, bleeding yes but still attacking his chakra points. Genma saw this as an opening and drew out the chakra compressors the Sandaime had given to him and slammed the first into the Kyuubi's chest. The Kyuubi screamed in rage but couldn't move as a second was twisted into his back, he fell down unconscious blue eyes fluttering close. Kakashi limped up with the help of Neji supporting the pale and cold body that was the container of Uchiha Sasuke between them; Gai walked up with Lee both dragging Shikamaru. Genma looked down at Naruto's battered body and then quickly averted his eyes.

Kurenai and Asuma arrived just then, both out of breath a couple of slightly burnt medics behind them.

"Kakashi! What happened, we were only late because there were so many injured!"

"We finally caught Naruto,"

"And he broke your hand!? Take him now to the Sandaime while you still can, we will be along shortly…"

They all stared at each other for a few moments each one of them lost in their own grief ridden thoughts, Kakashi shifted slightly and nodded, the other followed. Reader…They were taking Uzumaki Naruto to determine his fate…


	9. The Summoning

Part 8- The Summoning

The rest of the council, the two respected village elders and the Hokage along with a few other high rank ninja sat round a table and listened in horror while Iruka related the story of what Sasuke had just witnessed.

"He just suddenly broke and attacked."

The members of the council listened with their mouths half open, they listened their hopes falling, and they listened in dismay and fear. When Iruka finished the silence was dismal and deep.

"We" intoned one of the village elders, "must do what is best for the village… This can't go on for much longer. He is hugely disturbed and his behaviour endangers us all greatly. He cannot be trusted for his actions; we never know when he might attack" – and here the entire council gave a collective shiver of dread.

"Right here we need to agree on what Uzumaki Naruto's fate is to be."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

" We have no more choices left, the solution is a simple one, Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi must die" The Hokage pounded his fist into the table for order, his eyes shining in sorrow, his whole body gave out waves of depression as he set down the command what he had hoped the fourth had never intended to happen.

"Members I shall cast a vote, those in favour of the safety of Konoha? Raise your hand."

There was a rustling as the rest of the council put up their hands, they didn't want to kill Naruto see, it was written in the fourth's will, but it had to be done.

Silence reigned the room.

The only noise came from Iruka. He was crying. And the council, saddened for Iruka, looked away.

Reader can you imagine the last person who cared for you so much has left you, and said merely nothing in your defence? Who is sending you to your death?

Iruka wept and one of the elders hit the table and said,

"Uzumaki Naruto will appear before the village of Konoha. He will hear of his fate, he will be given a chance to live. If he doesn't accept his destiny, he will be killed. Uzumaki Naruto is hereby called to sit with the Council. Iruka go meet Kakashi, I will address the villagers."

At least Iruka had the decency to weep at his act of deceitfulness. Reader do you know what "deceit" means? I have a feeling you do, based on this little scene that has just unfolded here. But you should look up this word in the dictionary. Just to be sure.


	10. Fate

Part 9- Fate

Fate rides an indecisive wind of war, no one knows what will happen, and fate can only ever turn up in the worst of situations.

Iruka had been sent to meet Kakashi and Neji's team to get Naruto whilst the Hokage addressed their villagers from the roof. And he found them stumbling with Kurenai's team not far behind, Iruka ran out to greet them, he gasped when he saw both Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke's eyes staring at him blankly from their sockets.

"Both are dead…" Kakashi said thickly. Iruka nodded.

"The Sandaime said to go straight to the roof we are holding the trial up there," Iruka sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, he spared a glance at Naruto who was slung between Asuma and Kurenai who nodded and progressed up the stairs.

"Should we bring these two?" Neji muttered,

"Leave them down here for the moment and then Hokage-sama can examine them later," Iruka waved the others to follow.

"Where am I?" Naruto opened his eyes, Asuma stopped. Iruka turned back

"Naruto?"

The blonde cocked his head to one side and gave a sharp toothed grin, Iruka withdrew as if he had been burnt, this was not Naruto staring out of those bouncing blue eyes, Naruto was no longer there, he may look like Naruto but the Naruto the practical joker, chaos maker and No. 1 hyperactive Ninja was gone. In his place was a savage demon that had finally broken free.

"Y-you aren't Naruto!"

"I am Naruto, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am a demon and I am anything you want me to be." Said the corpse, it grinned again.

Kakashi stared and then flinched as he felt a medic Nin begin to heal his broken hand.

"You will be facing council in a few moments Naruto-kun… Are you ready?" Lee came up with Gai.

The mask of Naruto grinned more hugely than ever, as they all ascended to stairs to await Uzumaki Naruto's fate.


	11. Trial

Part 10- Trial

The entire village of Konoha was assembled in front of the Hokage Tower as instructed by the Sandaime. He stood grasping the railings surveying the sea of people young, old, wise, foolish, wounded spread out before them, all muttering after his speech he had just finished. They were all waiting for one person. Uzumaki Naruto demon vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"We have brought him! Uzumaki Naruto is here under your command!" Kakashi appeared at the top of the stairs with the rest of the group.

"There he is," the villagers whispered. "There he is!"

"He looks terrible,"

"They say he had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed away inside him, the most powerful demon that only existed in the legends! The one that nearly wiped out Konoha 13 years ago!"

The group led Naruto to the front of the roof where a small raised platform on which the entire council stood.

"Hokage-sama, under your request we have brought Uzumaki Naruto to be tried by the council."

Naruto was dropped to the floor where he was instantly captured in the Shadow bind technique and was forced to stand. He was turned to face the villagers.

"Kill him now!" one of them cried out, "Kill him, so it'll be over and done with quickly."

The Kyuubi stared at them his eyes raked each face memorising each one.

"Enough!" The Sandaime cleared his throat, "this trial with be carried out in an orderly fashion. We must act civilised, demon or no demon,"

Kakashi and Sakura winced noticeably.

"Look at me Naruto." The Kyuubi turned and stared into the solemn dark eyes,

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"…"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"…Yes…?"

"We the council have discussed your behaviour and emotional break downs. First would you like to tell us why this destructive manner has occurred? Did you or did you not kill Nara Shikamaru in a cold blooded manner?"

The container smiled its sharp toothed grin, its blue eyes dancing in cruel laughter,

"Maybe, I don't know only maybe because I wanted to," the grin grew wider, Sakura looked away, this wasn't the Naruto she knew.

The Sandaime shook his head, "Whatever you are on about is past the point, the question is this and only this: Did you or did you not kill Nara Shikamaru in a cold blooded manner?"

"Yes I did," there was a collective gasp as all the villagers stared up into the rain to stare at the strange boy with blonde hair and a odd fashion sense for the colour orange. They waited for the next question.

"Did you torture numerous people into insanity and long term memory loss due to shock and fear?"

"Yes I did, and it was very enjoyable, I wanted to carry on before these people came and trapped me," The villagers shrank back in fear the Hokage looked grave.

"NO! This isn't Naruto! Naruto would never ever say anything like this! NEVER!" Iruka yelled into the sky the rain trickling down his face.

"KILL HIM!"

"Silence!" roared one of the village elders glaring at all of the assembled people with her fierce gaze.

"Uzumaki Naru-"

"I am not Naruto anymore, I have lived inside this brat for long enough, but do you seriously think I've been sitting there twiddling my tails? No I created a new jutsu which enabled me to take over his body for a period of time, I did try it a few times before perfection, that is how I hear all these filthy taunts thrown at me, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FACE MY WRATH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF!?"- The villagers all shrank away from the Kyuubi. "Finally I perfected this particular Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto is nothing now, he is dead, long gone, trapped inside a cage of despair just like I was, only, he can't escape, I control his body free at will!"

They all gazed at the demon with fearful eyes as he concluded his speech,

"NO! NARUTO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN YOU CAN BREAK OUT OF HIS GRASP! I KNOW YOU CAN!" Iruka and Sakura were yelling, encouraging.

"Yell and scream all you want, he may hear you but he can't reply, he can't do anything" The monster smirked.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage cast a stern look at the two ninja behind him,

"Fine, Kyuubi, did you attack and kill… Uchiha Sas-"

"NO!" a voice ran out from the crowd "Uchiha Sasuke dead? He can't Sasuke wouldn't die against a demon!"

"He is dead, Uchiha Sasuke was killed, he was murdered brutally by this creature! Uchiha Sasuke was merely another person, a sacrifice, he is not immortal!" One of the elders pointed at Naruto.

"We want proof!" yelled a person,

"YOU WANT PROOF?! I NEVER THOUGHT KONOHA WOULD BE THIS PATHETIC! PROOF! EVERYTIME A DEATH IS ANNOUNCED YOU TAKE IT AS A DEATH! FINE BRING UCHIHA SASUKE UP HERE!" the elder lost it.

Gai and Lee nodded and came back up bearing the lifeless body of Sasuke and held the corpse up for all to see, the villagers looked up stunned the rain lost and forgotten as it pelted down harder than ever, they took it in all slowly, everything from the bloodied fingers and broken neck to the kunai protruding out of his bleeding heart, a soul that had been sold and consumed by the demon Kyuubi.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE! KILL THE DEMON!"

"WHAT PART OF SILENCE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"

The Hokage turned back to Naruto,

"Do you have any remorse about this?" he asked quietly but only loud enough for the villagers to hear.

"No I don't have any remorse for this pitiful creature, I've fought countless Uchiha's and he has been the weakest! I am glad I killed him, little stinking pale sap! He has put the Uchiha name to SHAME!" roared the Kyuubi,

The villagers gasped once more and outrage broke out,

"Oh SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSES HE WAS WEAK AND THAT IS THE END OF IT!" Naruto bellowed, the villagers were once more stunned into silence by fear.

And down somewhere in the dark Uzumaki Naruto was hunched up crying softly in this hellish prison.

"Do you wish to repent? Demon?"

"No." ***Yes I do, I'm sorry Sasuke for being so weak, I'm sorry Iruka thank you for being the guardian I never deserved, I'm sorry Kaka-sensei I caused you so much trouble, I'm sorry Sakura-chan for damaging your soul, I'm sorry old man Hokage for not being the person who I should have been**. **I guess my dream was unreachable after all… Now I know what he meant by: there was no such thing as a happy ending…***

'**You knew that your dream was impossible to get from the start? Don't make me cry brat! And who is He?'**

***Someone who you don't know. Someone who looked to me as an equal. Someone who was my best friend. Someone who I loved. Someone who understood my pain and I his…***

'**Oh please you are going to make me cry brat! Honestly I can't stand you muttering all this sappy soft sweet love struck words about the one you love in my ear!' **

"So you will accept your fate?"

"Yes." Kakashi looked away and at Iruka who was patting a sobbing Sakura on the back, 'I'm sorry Yondaime-sama… I could not save your son this time…' he apologised mentally.

"Then today at noon you Uzumaki Naruto, now monster demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune will die!"

The Kyuubi smiled sadistically and deep down Naruto wept harder as he heard the man he admired so much declare his own death. ***I'm sorry***


	12. Free

Part 11- Free

At noon the rain was still falling, and the whole village was garbed in long black robes, for sorrow, sadness, mourning and death.

Uzumaki Naruto appeared at the top of the tower in pure white robes with a long katana at his side, white was a colour which he did not deserve. He looked down at the villagers as Nara Shikaku stood next to him his face grave, Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage stood on his right, Sakura's eyes were red and sore from all the crying, Iruka looked no better. Kakashi stood stiffly, his head bent in a sorrowful stance.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we will give you one more chance to repent!"

"I won't…" * **Yes you would… I am sorry for everything I've done, all these sins I've created, all the terror and hatred… I deserved it all, Thank you for ending my misery… Gomenasai…***

'**God you really do know how to make me weep in agony because of your pitiful weakness!'**

"Fine, then you will leave this world to the under with a BLACK heart!"

Sakura put her hands in front of her face and ran sobbing; both her team mates were dead, one soon to be. Iruka turned to run after her when he was stopped,

"Don't bother Iruka-sensei, she deserves all she got!" The Kyuubi sneered. * **No she didn't. She was a kind and loving person who has a beautiful personality that will never be broken… She will become a strong and beautiful and mature woman when she is older…***

Iruka gasped tears falling from his eyes as he stared at the demon inhabiting his student's body,

"Uzumaki Naruto, today on the 23rd of July… at noon… You will die, under your executioner… Nara Shikaku…" The Sandaime, stalled as he cast a wary glance at Kakashi who stared lifelessly at the stone ground. ***Sasuke… I have to die…***

"Shikaku… Begin."

The tall man stepped forwards and performed the familiar hand seals of the shadow bind technique.

Inside his hell cage Naruto watched everything, as he watched his death grow nearer and closer, he gathered his chakra and struggled to break out of the demon's hold.

'**If you don't stop your squirming I'm going to end you right here before I go!'** the Kyuubi's voice reverberated around the cage, Naruto quailed in fear but did not cease his chakra, which he was gathering up and solidifying into the Rasengan. ***Then repent…***

'**Never brat you know that I will die. You will die and quit talking about your life pains and who you like and telling me what to do! It's giving me a headache.'**

Nara Shikaku turned his heavily scarred face to the heavens and muttered a phrase.

"Living to light the path of death, a demon is sent to you…"

He grasped his hands on an imaginary handle and pulled upwards, Naruto did the same.

"Why doesn't he break out of his hold I'm sure he could, he is the Kyuubi," hushed whispers travelled around the tower until it reached the Kyuubi's keen ears, he smirked defiantly.

"I ask you once more demon… do you forgive for what you have done?"

"No. No will alwa-!" The Kyuubi snarled, and then groaned and he struggled to clutch his head. The shadow jutsu held fast and he could do nothing but roar and scream in agony.

"**STUPID FOX! LET ME OUT!"** Naruto repeatedly drove tornado after tornado of swirling chakra at the cage, watching and hearing in satisfaction that it was working. He could hear the fox bellowing.

"Nara do it now! Kill the animal!"


	13. Sayonara My Love

Part 12- Sayonara

Once Kyuubi's bellows died down to pained whimpers, the silent watchful crowd stared, expectant, waiting. And as Naruto stood before them with his hands positioned out in front on him the katana held in his tight grip on the hilt.

"Kill him." The words echoed through the darkness where Naruto sat restricted and powerless in its gloomy atmosphere. He glared teary eyed at the swirling walls of his own sealed container, and gathered his chakra once more throwing it frustrated into the walls that seemed to be forever closing in on him, threatening to swallow him up in eternal darkness instead of facing a pain filled death.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out. "Naruto! Please repent!" * **I want to Iruka but I can't…But I will try for you, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, the Hokage and everyone…***

'**Try? You won't be able to do anything brat! The one who YOU loved probably was as weak as you now!'**

Naruto looked through his captor's eyes and saw the tearstained and swollen face of the kind man who had first brought light into his life. Iruka…

"Kill the damned beast! HE KILLED NEARLY ALL OF US!"

"END IT NOW NARA SO WE CAN FINALLY BE RELIEVED OF THIS FILTH!"

"Nara…"the Hokage looked at the man, who gulped. Iruka pushed his way past the people blocking his way and stood facing Naruto who stood before him swathed in the white robes, the katana millimetres away from his abdomen.

"He was the Fourth's son. And it was my duty to make sure nothing happened to him. I want Naruto to be enlightened upon his full past."

Naruto stared through the cage at the scene before him. He concentrated on using his mind to break free as he watched and listened to Iruka unfold his true past.

"The Kyuubi attacked Konoha 13 years ago, nearly wiping us all out the village and then your father the Fourth Hokage came and sealed the Kyuubi inside you Naruto, he died soon after, your mother passed away after giving birth to you, I was left to care for you…"

Naruto's concentration slipped slightly and heard Kyuubi chuckle at his failed attempts, his father was the Fourth Hokage… No one had bothered to tell him this… Naruto shook himself as he watched Iruka being gently dragged to one side by Kakashi as he began reminiscing about the terrible past they all had suffered. Naruto then smiled and the Kyuubi felt it, **'what?'** he snapped angrily.

***Thank you, Iruka-sensei**.*

'**What are you going on about brat!? You and I are about to be sent to hell!'**

***But at least I will be going to a place where you won't***

'**Pitiful you are just like the Uchiha brat, you can't do anything can you?'**

***I can… but I will die.***

'**We both are going to die brat!'**

***I know, But… I can keep on living Kyuubi, unlike you. I will carry on living because I am in love with my best friend. Uchiha Sasuke.***

'**How the hell is that going to help you? Just because you love the Uchiha weakling doesn't mean you won't die!'**

***I know I'm going to die. But I will have someone. You won't you will die in darkness from which you were born. I love Uchiha Sasuke and I swore the day he comforted me I would try and protect him not him protecting me or die trying. But it never works that way. He always helps me. But I broke that promise and now I will die too to be with him. It's a promise I will never break***

'**Such petty responses! Fine if you won't shut up I will for you!!!'**

Kyuubi launched himself forward breaking out of the Shadow Bind and knelt down beside the cold body of Sasuke. Supporting the lifeless corpse the demon slid a tanned hand behind the former Uchiha's head and brought his lips crashing down upon those of Sasuke's. Strangled and shocked cries rang and reverberated around the small area in which the whole village was gathered. Kyuubi smirked, his tongue slipping inside the cold mouth that tasted of clotted blood; he probed around for sometime before he withdrew. The boy who was no longer Naruto stood up and wiped his mouth with the heel of his hand and surveyed the crowd with cruel eyes his face broke out into a twisted sharp grin that distorted his features. Uchiha Sasuke lay there at his feet still and dead, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, but was washed away but the heavy rain cascading down. He bent down and picked up the pale corpse.

'**Happy now!'** snarled Kyuubi mentally to Naruto who had watched the whole scene in horrified silence. Naruto shook his head as Kyuubi was caught up once more and he was stopped in the embrace of the Shadow Jutsu.

'**No, you… mauled him…'**

Naruto threw his willpower against that of the demon fox he was contained within and heard it scream. Kyuubi screamed and howled as he felt all his mental control being pushed aside. He grimaced and snarled inwardly as he battled with his container. The village watched on silently the rain and the rustling of trees the only sound apart from the suffering ear splitting shrieks coming from the blonde's sharp fanged and bloodstained mouth. Yet Uchiha Sasuke stayed there in his arms.

Kakashi walked forwards and picked up the abandoned Katana.

"Nara, Kakashi… The pitiful animal is in distress Naruto is no longer there kill him." The Hokage tilted his head down as he surveyed the frozen man holding out his arms his technique holding death.

"No! NARUTO IS STILL THERE! NARUTO! BREAK FREE YOU WILL BE FREE! I BELIEVE YOU! NARUTO!" Iruka howled along with the Kyuubi, the villagers stood there and watched the scene as it played out.

At the last moment as the katana flashed down as a freak bolt of white blue lightening ripped the sky apart and shattered the heavens with its ear splitting growl, Iruka was restrained by the Hokage. And Naruto broke free. He blinked blinded and saw his death plunging down towards him in a blazing streak of sharp silver he uttered a single sentence.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you."

People gasped and Iruka fell to his knees.

And the sharp point pierced him clean through and warm blood spurted out of the terrible wound inflicted, and he cried out in agony his face plastered in sweat, blood- his blood, Sasuke's blood, his victims… his hair clung to his scarred cheeks as he rent his soul apart as he was forced to stand once more, the villagers eyes widened as he stared straight ahead his eyes showing no more pain clouding them but happiness and his mouth was turned up into a graceful smile the bloodied fangs had long vanished. The sun suddenly burst through the pouring rain and stuck the blonde illuminating him just like it had the day he was born, the 10th of October. Naruto ignored the searing pain in his stomach where his life was pouring out of the two punctures caused by his own Sensei, he stared at Iruka, and Sasuke's body shook in his arms.

"Arigatou Iruka-Sensei… I broke free… Sayonara…" He cast his blue eyes up towards the sky and then closed them, "Sasuke… We will meet again…Soon I hope" Naruto sighed as his blood poured out faster in scarlet rivulets they mixed with the tears of nature swirling red pools at his feet staining the pure white, red. A single tear slid out from under his eyelids. Naruto brought the face of the one he loved so much up towards his own; pink torn lips met Sasuke's pale dead for the last time...

"Sayonara… Uzumaki Naruto… Your father would have been proud…" Iruka gasped out as he finally allowed a small smile to grace his sore lips. The villagers stood there in hushed silence, the Hokage gazed sadly his dark eyes shining with sorrow.

That word, reader, Sayonara.

Do you know the definition of Sayonara? Don't bother with your dictionary. I will tell you.

Sayonara is the Japanese word for 'Farewell'.

"Farewell" is not the word you would like to hear from the man who had cared for you for so long as you were lying there bleeding to death unable to do anything except watch your vision waver and die.

Words that I think you would like to hear are: "No! Don't go! Don't die you can still be saved! We just need to get you to a medical centre!" There is a great deal of comfort in those words.

But, reader, there is no comfort in the word "Farewell," even if you say it in Japanese. "Farewell" is a word that, in any language, is full of sorrow. It is a word that promises absolutely nothing…


	14. Epilogue The End

Epilogue:

The whole village was a sea of black once more as they gathered in front of the neat coffins that were lined up in alphabetical order, the sky had once more opened up its heavens and was drenching then all in sweet sorrow, letting it pour down their faces for the loss of decent villagers and capable shinobi. Sakura stood at the front with the rest of the rookie nine and their teacher's, she stared unseeing at the two coffins covered in damp now dirty white silk. The coffins of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, both were to be buried together.

Team seven was no more and Sakura had now dedicated her whole life now to become the world's greatest Medic Nin, no longer a Kunochi. Sakura had now long ago learnt that crying and tears won't help, they will only make you feel more pain, pain that you never wish occur to you. A pain that stabs you on the inside, tearing you, threatening to show weakness. The rosette walked forwards and placed her hands on the two wooden containers and smiled and a single glistening tear almost invisible to the naked eye slid down to join the heaven's star drops that had slid down her face before, giving her and the rest the washed out appearance of misery and sorrow.

The villagers stepped forwards and gave their respects to: Nara Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke and many others that had perished against the Kyuubi's death rampage.

"Sasuke, Naruto… I know you two are happy right now and are probably doing what you usually do… Fighting huh? Well for one thing I know we will all see each other again for sure, I know it… until that day though… I will never forget you guys…" Sakura smiled through the rain at the cold boxed up forms and she went back over to the rest of the nine. Sakura walked up to Hinata, the poor girl was crying her heart out, Sakura smiled and spoke gently to Hinata who merely hiccupped and nodded returning a weak smile, Ino was almost wailing at the loss, Sakura cringed slightly but still went over and comforted the blonde.

"Thanks… S-sakura… You really are a great and kind friend. You have blossomed into a beautiful and mature flower…"Ino sniffed. Sakura nodded and patted her on the back before turning back to Kakashi who was acting out what happened only 13 years ago. Iruka was sobbing on his black clad shoulder repeatedly hitting him as his voice was wracked with harsh sobs.

"W-why!? Kashi!! W-wwhy!? Did they both have to die!!?" The Chunnin pounded his fist uselessly on Kakashi's shoulder as his other hand clenched gripping the soft fabric of Kakashi's clothing as he patted the brown haired man on the back.

"Iruka. We did everything we could. I'm sorry I couldn't do what you asked. But both are at peace now. I'm sorry Iruka." Kakashi made to move away but Iruka grabbed his wrist the rain trickled of his face as he stared into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"Look at me Kakashi! What have I become?!"

"You have become to most gentle, loving, caring, sensitive person I have ever met Ruka…" Kakashi murmured a tear slid out of his Sharingan eye as it broke unsealing all his emotions and he then pulled down his mask and placed his lips gently over the plump swollen lips of the smaller man.

Sakura sighed and turned to look back people were leaving now that the ceremony had ended. 'The Chunnin Exams were supposed to begin today… I guess it's going to have to wait till next year…' Sakura mused sadly as she watched the wind play softly over the trees. The sun suddenly shone and a light breeze blew away the stormy clouds and Sakura saw two faint images of her long lost team, Sasuke and Naruto stood there side by side smiling before they touched each other ever so lightly on the lips in a passionate and soft kiss, they turned back and waved, Sakura laughed and waved back and they disappeared with the sun as it too vanished behind a cloud.

Sakura shook her damp bubblegum pink hair out of her face which was still wet and turned back to Iruka and Kakashi both were seeking comfort in the other. She smiled thinking how lucky both were Iruka had found someone and so had Naruto. A bird twittered out its warbling song, before it fluttered off the tree it was sitting on, sailing away onward to the blue yonder. It was free. They were free. The light carefree breeze after storm sang through the branches of trees in natures own composition, it blew dancing Sakura petals from the tree nearby to spiral and twirl over the graves. Sakura allowed one more tear to fall ending her hurt and pain for the two team mates she loved so dearly.

'Yes, they are right I can't carry on crying like this. I have to become strong for them. For all of us. Arigatou and Gomenasai, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto'

She glanced upward and saw them running together. She saw them smiling together. She saw them kissing and making love together. Naruto winked and hugged Sasuke who waved and gave her a small grin. She smiled and closed her sore red but beautiful green eyes as the vision danced in front of her eyelids. They were free, running up into that sapphire blue sky where they would be happy for eternity … Yes. The sky where they would watch over Konoha for the rest of their lives…

~Owari


End file.
